Bertahan Disana
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: "Kau gila! Kau berniat menunggu laki-laki itu?" /"Aku akan menunggunya. Sasu Fem!Naru. Happy Reading!


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pairing : [Sasuke U./** **fem!** **Naruto U.] [Gaara S./ Sakura H.]**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, ramancespice(?)/sotoy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC,** **fem!** **NARUTO, dll.**

 **Summary :** "Kau gila! Kau berniat menunggu laki-laki itu?" /"Aku akan menunggunya, Sakura. Selama apapun itu." /"Kau takkan bisa bertahan, Naruto! Dia pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa peduli padamu." / _Apa salahnya menunggu hingga tiba waktunya untuk bertemu kembali?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bertahan Disana © Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak yakin kau mampu, Naruto." wanita ini tersenyum tanpa membalas lontaran kalimat yang baru saja ditujukan padanya. "Kau takkan bisa menghadapi kecintaannya pada pekerjaannya. Kau akan ditinggalkan."

"Benarkah? Buktinya selama ini aku baik-baik saja, tetap bertahan dan selalu bersama dengannya." kerutan di dahi wanita satunya yang menjadi respon dan kemudian bertanya maksud dari perkataan si gadis pirang.

"Dia mencintaiku. Dia takkan meninggalkanku. Dan dia akan pulang. Kapanpun itu dia pasti pulang. Kau mau bertaruh?" tatapan skeptis yang ia dapat.

"Kau gila! Kau berniat menunggu laki-laki itu?"

Helaan napas terdengar. Kadang wanita pirang ini tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi sahabat merah jambunya. "Aku akan menunggunya, Sakura. Selama apapun itu."

"Kau takkan bisa bertahan, Naruto! Dia pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa peduli padamu."

"Sakura, jangan berlebihan. Dia peduli padaku. Sangat peduli. Lagipula saat ini aku sedang mengandung." Menyunggingkan senyum sayang sambil mengelus perutnya yang membesar di usia kandungannya yang berjalan lima bulan. Menunggu empat bulan lagi untuk melihat bagaimana bukti cinta antara dia dan sang suami bertemu dengannya. "Aku menyayanginya begitupun sebaliknya. Dia akan pulang. Dia harus pulang untuk kembali bercerita dengan anaknya ini."

Pandangan Sakura melembut, "Sebagai sahabatmu, tentu aku senang kau mengandung anak pertamamu dengannya. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka dia yang meninggalkan dirimu dalam kondisi seperti ini." Setelah itu Sakura kembali merasa kesal.

Naruto mengerling, "Ah ya, bagaimana kabar Sou─ _chan_ dan suamimu? Kenapa kau kesini sendiri?" berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan beruntung Naruto berhasil.

"Suamiku sedang ada tugas di Suna dan baru kembali besok. Dan Soushi diambil dariku untuk menginap dirumah ibu dan ayah. Mereka bilang rindu dengan cucunya. Padahal baru kemarin aku berkunjung kesana."

"Sou─ _chan_ itu benar-benar hebat. Dia tidak pemalu dan mudah sekali akrab dengan siapapun. Kau beruntung, Sakura. Aku tidak sabar menunggu bagaimana wajah anakku nanti." ucap Naruto gembira.

"Ya, aku tentu senang sekali. Kalau tidak ingat bagaimana anak itu terus merengek ingin bermain guci pasir milik ayahnya, sepertinya aku harus meminta Gaara membuat replikanya saja yang lebih kecil." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengatakan hal itu. "Jelas saja anakmu akan sempurna, Naruto. Keturunan Namikaze, Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Hebat!"

"Hee? Gaara masih menyimpannya? Tidak kusangka." raut kaget jelas terpampang di wajah wanita berambut pirang.

"Dia bilang itu hadiah dari sahabatnya dan ia ingin menjaganya." Sakura tersenyum, Naruto tertawa.

"Padahal itu kuberikan untuk mengerjainya saat SMA dulu. Dan siapa sangka dia malah menyukai itu. Dan aku ingat kau pernah bilang guci itu diisi pasir dari Suna?" mendengar itu Sakura lagi-lagi memasang wajah kesal.

"Ya! Dia ada di Suna dan belum kembali! Aku kesal sekali, Naruto." Naruto bingung karena jawaban Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau istrinya, Sakura. Yaampun. Kebiasaanmu saat kesal benar-benar menyebalkan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau sejak tadi menuduh suamiku."

"Aku tidak menuduhnya, aku hanya tidak terima karena kau yang sedang hamil ditinggal sendiri."

"Hei! Kau hamil lagi, ya?" Naruto menggoda Sakura sambil menyeringai dengan menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kenapa yaa~?" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk berhenti bercanda. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya aku kesal dengan suamimu. Dan aku yakin dia tidak akan pulang, Naruto. Sama seperti Gaara, si panda menyebalkan itu yang meninggalkanku."

"Yaampun. Dia pasti pulang Sakura. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan suamiku juga akan pulang. Dia bekerja pagi tadi dan pasti akan pulang."

"Kapan?" Naruto melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding ruang tamu. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Sekarang."

.

 **CKLEK**

.

" _Tadaima_." terlihat sosok berbadan tegap dengan jas berwarna biru dongker yang tersampir di bahunya muncul dari arah pintu. Naruto menghampirinya dan memeluknya kemudian mengadukan bagaimana rewelnya Sakura sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Aah.. _Okaeri_ Suamiku~ Aku sudah bilang padanya kau akan pulang, Sasuke sayang. Tapi Sakura─ _chan_ tetap tidak percaya." yang sedang dibicarakan hanya mendengus mendengar panggilan sayang yang terdengar menyebalkan. Dan adegan yang dilihatnya membuatnya kesal karena merindukan suaminya.

"Aku akan pulang, tentu saja. Ini rumahku. Dan karena kau rumahku." Sasuke, suami dari Naruto mencium kening istrinya dan merangkulnya. Sakura berdecak.

"Ck. Aku iri, Naruto. Kenapa Gaara lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada aku? Bahkan dia tidak pulang-pulang." Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya sambil memeluk suaminya.

" **Siapa yang bilang begitu?"**

.

.

.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat laki-laki berambut merah yang baru muncul dengan tas kerja yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke membawa Naruto agak kepinggir. Memberikan Gaara akses melihat istrinya yang berlari heboh.

"Gaara!" Sakura menghambur memeluk suaminya dan mencium pipinya gemas. Kemudian mencubit kecil perut Gaara dan dibalas dengan protes sakit dari suaminya.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar? Dan kenapa kau ada disini? Cepat jelaskan padaku, Panda jelek!" napasnya terengah setelah memberondong banyak pertanyaan pada suaminya.

"Hei-hei tenangkan dirimu, Sayang. Aku bekerja, kau ingat? Aku sudah meneleponmu puluhan kali dan tidak kau angkat. Aku bertanya pada Naruto dan dia bilang kau ada disini. Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang untuk menjemput istriku yang nakal. Ah, terimakasih sudah menampung istriku yang cantik ini, Naruto. Kau yang terbaik! Dan selamat malam, Sasuke. Kami pamit pulang. Selamat beristirahat." Sakura melirik Naruto kesal dan Naruto hanya memberikan _peace sign_ sambil tertawa.

"Maaf, Sakura sayang. Kalian berdua itu sahabatku. Dan Gaara, kenapa buru-buru? Ayo makan malam bersama. Kau lelah, _kan?"_ ajak Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, Naruto. Terimakasih. Aku akan makan dirumah bersama istriku yang sedang kesal tapi cantik ini." ucap Gaara sambil _menoel-noel_ pipi Sakura dan cepat-cepat ditepis oleh sang istri. Membuat Gaara tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah. Sering-sering berkunjung kesini. Aku dan istriku akan senang sekali. Dan Sakura jangan coba menghasut istriku. " ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto _posessive─_ meledek Sakura. Dan dibalas dengan delikan tajam Sakura. Kemudian Gaara menarik istrinya untuk pulang.

Naruto dan Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati Gaara!" ucap Naruto.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit, "H-hei Gaara! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Naruto, tolong akuuu~. Hei! Apa yang kau pegang itu, Panda jelek! Perhatikan dimana kau letakkan tanganmu! Haaa~ aku dinodaiii~"

Naruto terkikik geli dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya dipundak istrinya. Melihat bagaimana Gaara yang menggendong Sakura _ala_ karung beras dan Sakura yang menjerit-jerit tidak karuan, kemudian berakhir saat Gaara memasukkan Sakura kedalam mobilnya dan tancap gas untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Mereka itu benar-benar ya, Sasuke."

"Hn? Mana panggilan _suamiku sayang_ yang kau ucapkan tadi, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu." Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke tapi gagal.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk. Diluar dingin. Aku tidak mau anakku sakit."

"Kau tidak khawatir padaku?"

"Tidak." ucap Sasuke sambil tetap memeluk istrinya menggiring istrinya tercinta masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Sasuke."

"Ya, _babe_?"

"Teme!"

"Yes, _My Lovely Dobe_?" Naruto menghela napas, suaminya ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Sasuke, suamiku tersayang. Kau tidak khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak khawatir saat istri manisnya terkena angin malam lalu demam? Apalagi kau mengandung Uchiha kecil karena aku."

"Uh, _Teme_ bodoh! Menyebalkan."

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Sayang."

"Hentikan itu! Kau membuatku kepanasan."

"Hn, mau kubantu?"

"Tidak-tidak. _Kyaaaa_... Aku sedang hamil, Sasuke. O-oi-oi! Ingat anakmu."

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Sasuke menggendong Naruto _ala_ pengantin seperti dulu saat mereka menikah. Dan mencium pipi Naruto, dan apa yang dilakukan ibu hamil kita? Dia tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah malu didada suaminya.

 _Sepertinya Naruto akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Benar-benar sahabat sejati!_

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat yang bersahabat sejak SMA. Sakura dan Gaara adalah pasangan pertama yang menikah delapan tahun setelah upacara kelulusan. Karena mereka berdua sadar kalau mereka memang saling mencintai.

Dan saat mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada kejelasan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Sulit sekali menyatukan mereka. Naruto yang polos dan miskin kepekaan hati dan si Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki harga diri setinggi tembok sekolah mereka dulu.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, dan dorongan dari berbagai pihak _-dorong disini memiliki arti harfiah-_ yang ikut terlihat kesal dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Malu tapi mau _-norak sekali._

Kemudian setelah tujuh bulan lebih lama dari pernikahan Sakura dan Gaara. Tepatnya di bulan November tanggal tujuh mereka menyatakan kesediaan mereka berjanji untuk bersama dihadapan Sang Pencipta.

Dan mereka berempat tetap bersahabat hingga saat ini dan selamanya.

 _It's all about Love!_

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Masih betah dan cinta dengan couple ini! Dan rasanya tulisanku gak berubah. Pengennya bisa lebih baku tapi otak nyeleneh ini bikin jadi absurd._

 _Menghitung hari menjelang akhir tahun. Sudah ada rencana mau kemana tahun baru nanti? Ato mendekam didalam rumah sepertiku? Asdfghjkl%%_

 _Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa.._

 _Ketjup manis,_

 _ **Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
